The Four Legends (A ROTBTD story: Year 1)
by SilverStarLake
Summary: An owl arrived at Rapunzel's tower, requesting her to attend Hogwarts. She made friends along the way and they were all chosen by the man in the moon as new guardians without them noticing it. Pitch is trying to get fear out of Hogwarts students. The Guardians of childhood requests for their help as they cannot enter Hogwarts. and so, it's up to the four of them to save the day.
1. A new Beginning

**Notes**: _Yay! mah first story! this is just chapter one for now since i don't know if you'll like it or not. . . please no flames. i am completely an amature at this soooo...yeah enjoy?_

* * *

Rapunzel hummed to herself while doing her daily chores. "Well Pascal, looks like that's everything" Rapunzel said to her friend chameleon, Pascal a while later. She smiled to herself and went to her balcony. "It's such a beautiful day. Isn't it Pascal?" She smiled when she saw the approval of her friend. She examined the view of her balcony and wished that she could go down and enjoy the fresh air, the green grass beneath her feet and feel the cool water splash on her face. She looked at the sky and saw a tiny speck of dot. She observed it a little longer and noticed that that it's getting bigger and less abstract and her eyes widened as she saw what it is, "A OWL!" she exclaimed. She rushed over to her bookshelf and snatched the _Encyclopedia. _She scanned the pages and searched for the "O" section for owls. Once she found it, she quickly read it:

Owls mostly sleep in the morning and hunt for food at night.

Most are solitary and nocturnal

"B-But t-that c-can't be!" she stammered and went back to the balcony to check if it was just a hallucination. But when she checked, it was getting closer and closer and she could manage to see that it was carrying a small envelope and it smoothly landed to her balcony a while later. The owl hooted at her and she screamed a little. But it showed her that it was friendly. It motioned her to retrieve the letter it held. She slowly reached her hand out for the envelope and noticed the address, it read:

Ms. Rapunzel

The tallest tower in the woods

The kingdom of Corona

She gently took the envelope and noticed that it has the emblem of a lion, snake, eagle, and a badger all together and in it'd middle of the four emblems, was a letter "H". She gingerly opened it and it read

Dear Ms. Rapunzel,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry

Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Her eyes widened as she finished reading the letter. "W-Witchcraft and wizardry?" she said happily. She stared at the letter for a long time. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Gothel Cried in a singsong voice. "I'm c-coming mother!" She said as she ran to the balcony. When Gothel reached the top, she was shocked to see an owl and an opened letter. "What is this?" gothel asked Rapunzel. Rapunzel calmly explained to her mother what occurred earlier. Gothel was in shock. "R-Rapunzel, you shouldn't attend that school-" "but, Mother…I-" "EVER!". When Gothel left the room, Rapunzel was in tears and she ran up to her room, heartbroken about what her mother said. "I want to learn magic, Pascal" Rapunzel told her friend as he comforted her. "NO! I will not let my mother ruin this opportunity!" She exclaimed. Rapunzel looked at Pascal "I have a plan" and showed him a mischievous smile. ". "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Gothel called her in her usual singsong voice the next day. The hair went down and bought Gothel up to the tower. As Gothel got up, the tower was dark and she expected to see Rapunzel's face in a cheery-sort-of way as always but the only thing that met her was the end of Rapunzel's hair. "R-Rapunzel?" she asked in a worried tone. Suddenly, the end of Rapunzel's hair went into the darkness. "R-Rapunzel?" Gothel cried, even more worried. Then there was a little creak. Gothel turned around and one by one, the windows flew open, letting the light enter the room. She looked at her left and found Rapunzel standing beside a table filled with all different kinds of food like: Cookies, pies, Soups…etc. and a bouquet of various kinds of flowers as the centerpiece of this feast. "Surprise!" Rapunzel cried happily to Gothel. Gothel was shocked and she wanted answers since it's not every day you get surprised by a wonderful feast for nothing. Rapunzel, being aware of her mother's expression, she quickly explained:

"M-Mother, I really want to go to that wizarding school and it might be able to help me with um…self-defense t-to ruffians, thugs, men with sharp pointy teeth. T-To repel them…at least?"

Gothel's frown broke out to a smile and opened her arms. Rapunzel rushed over to her mother and they both hugged for a moment. Gothel broke out the hug and faced Rapunzel "It's good to know that you are aware of what's out there." Gothel paused for a moment "Fine! You can go to that wizarding school but you should promise me that you'll do well. Well enough to fight the men with pointy teeth, thugs, bandits…ets."

"I will! T-Thank you mother! Thank you!" Rapunzel cried in excitement hugged Gothel once again.

"Now, Rapunzel, let's eat the food you prepared. It might get cold…"


	2. The Stranger

**Notes**: _As promised, here's chapter two...i'll try to make it to type the other chapters also. Thanks for the support!_

* * *

• **Chapter 2**

"Rapunzel, have you got everything packed?" Gothel asked Rapunzel.

They were at the platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

"Yes Mother!"

"Robes?"

"Check"

"Spell books?"

"Check"

"Wand?"

"Check"

"Extra Clothes? Brush?"

"Check and Check"

"Ah good. Now you should be careful there Rapunzel dear. You might get hurt. Okay?"

"Yes mother" Rapunzel promised

There was a sound of the train and Rapunzel looked around. She noticed a red train coming unto the station.

"Ah good! For a moment there, I thought that you were behind already. I thought we missed it since it took forever for us to search for this entryway to all this" Gothel gestured to the station.

"At least now we know were not" Rapunzel told Gothel "I gotta go now mother, Bye!" Rapunzel said as she bid goodbye to Gothel

"Now you be careful Rapunzel dear!" Gothel told her before Rapunzel went into the train

"I will!" Rapunzel replied before going into the Hogwarts Express

A few minutes later, she found an empty compartment. She placed her things and sat nearby the window. She observed the parents waving their children goodbye as they entered the Hogwarts express.

There was a soft knock and the door slid open. Rapunzel noticed the temperature go down but still did not look behind to see who entered and continued to watch the window

"Excuse me, but are you alone?" the stranger asked

Rapunzel nodded. Still looking at the window. Not bothering to look at the stranger.

"Well then, umm…may I? Everywhere else is-"the stranger cut off when he noticed the long blonde hair trailing endlessly around the compartment but kept in a heap of pile.

Rapunzel nodded once again still trying not to look at the stranger that shared the compartment with her.

The stranger sat near the door in the opposite side of the seat where Rapunzel sat. Rapunzel was getting bored and took the liberty of taking a small canvas along with a paintbrush and a few pastes out of her bag. She looked at the window for inspiration and decided to draw the station.

A few minutes later, she finished her artwork and laid it gingerly to her left as she ruffled her bag for more red paste.

"Wow. I didn't know you were into art" The stranger commented. As she was painting a while ago, she had totally forgotten about the stranger that shared the compartment with her. She stopped ruffling her bag and dared to look at the stranger. She felt her insides turn once when she looked at the stranger. She examined his profile: White hair, Pale skin, Barefooted, Wore breeches, carried a staff, also wore a blue hoodie with a bit of icicles, and have mesmerizing blue eyes. He looked at her too after taking a glance at her painting. They locked their eyes for what seemed like hours. They broke their stare when the train's engine started which probably means that they're moving. Rapunzel blinked and tried to hide her scarlet face by staring out the window again.

* * *

_**Yeah it's quite short so i'll really try to type up chapter 3 guys. Thank you eva sooo much!**_


	3. Uncomfortable

**Note: **_As promised, here ya all go_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After their stare, he can't stop glancing at her way every minute or so. He felt like an hour passed and can't stand the silence "Where did you study art?" he suddenly blurted out before he could stop it. The girl turned to him "No, I didn't study art from any school. I just got the hang of it…you know. After painting for years, I think I kinda mastered it I guess?" Rapunzel replied. When he heard her voice for the first time, he felt like it was music to his ears and he wanted to hear more "So, um, what house are you hoping to get into?"

She thought of it for a moment and answered his question

"Dunno, maybe hufflepuff? Any house is okay for me. How about you?"

He smiled "Same. I don't really like to pick houses. They're all the same to me"

She smiled at his answer and gently brushed her hair with her hand

But what jack really wanted to know is her name

"What's your name?" He blurted out suddenly

"Rapunzel. And your name is?"

"Jack. Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost. Familiar name. I've heard about it somewhere. I just forgot where." She mumbled but jack can perfectly understand what she was talking about

"So…What do you think about Hogwarts?"

"Well, it's my first time hearing about this wizarding school. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A history some days ago and from what I read, it seems so…Magical" She replied in wonder while staring at the ceiling.

He found himself stare at her and observed her peach colored skin, golden blonde hair, and her emerald green eyes.

Rapunzel found him stare at her and locked their eyes for a few seconds. She broke off and stared at the window. He blinked and decided to play with his staff for a while. Which caused a cold wind.

He notice Rapunzel shiver "You okay?" He asked, full of concern

"F-Fine, I-it's just s-so f-f-freezing I-in here" She replied, trying to force the words out of her mouth

Jack noticed her teeth chatter and kept a distance from her. Afraid to make her even colder. He heard a knock and the door slid open. He saw that it was a girl with untamable red curly hair, blue eyes, and had the same peach colored skin as Rapunzel's

"Excuse me, but are there more of ye in this compartment?" She asked jack

He also noticed her Scottish accent

"Nope. Just me an blondie here" jack replied to her

"Oh well then, may I join ye two? Everywhere else-"she stopped when she noticed Rapunzel's long locks bundled up in a corner and Jack's snowy white hair

"Sure" he answered her

She sat by the door on the other side from where he's sitting which is right next to Rapunzel

She shivered "Whew. It's freezing in here" she commented

She heard of somewhat chattering teeth to her left.

She drew her attention towards Rapunzel "Ye okay there?" she asked Rapunzel

"F-F-Fi-n-nee" Rapunzel said as she forced the words out.

The girl opened her suitcase and bought out a cloak and tucked Rapunzel with it.

"T-thanks" Rapunzel said feeling a bit warm with the cloak as a blanket.

The girl smiled to Rapunzel and turned her attention to jack while rubbing her hands together

"Ye don't seem like yer cold" She commented to jack "I'm Merida DunBroch, yours?"

"Jack Frost"

"Frost eh. Well it matches the temperature we're in" She laughed at her own joke

Jack felt a little uncomfortable when she almost guessed his secret to being a snow spirit but gave Merida a smile in return. Merida once again turned her attention to Rapunzel "What's yer name lass?" Merida asked the shaking Rapunzel

"R-r-r-rap-p-pu-nnn-"She tried to utter the words

"That's Rapunzel" Jack helped

Rapunzel whispered to herself _'Thanks jack' _

But jack heard this "You're welcome" he replied

Rapunzel felt her cheeks warm and fortunately, no one saw it. She tucked the cloak closer to make her even warmer

Merida was slightly confused by jack's reply to an unknown _'Thank you'_. She focused herself to the shivering Rapunzel.

"I don't blame her for being like that. It's downright freezing in here" Merida said rubbing her hands together even faster.

Jack excused himself to give the girls a little warmth while he was away

Rapunzel noticed the temperature turn back to normal. She untucked the cloak and observed her surroundings. She noticed jack gone and saw a redhead girl which probably is the girl who gave her the cloak "Thank for the cloak, Merida" Rapunzel said as she handed the cloak to Merida.

"Yer welcome. Well, at least the temperature is normal fer now." She smiled at her when she said this "Ye okay now?" She added

"Much better…I think?"

"Well, yer gonna need this" Merida handed back the cloak "the temperature might drop again".

As jack entered, the temperature dropped.

Rapunzel rapped herself in Merida's cloak. She looked at Merida "you're right. The temperature might drop again" she smiled at her and Merida smiled back.

* * *

**someone's missing riggghhhhttt? *elbows you* don't worry, you'll see him...soon **

**/Whistles...**

(Will post chapter 4 later)


	4. Destiny or Fate

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III couldn't stand it no more. He was in an over populated compartment filled with 12 nosy people which ended up of him being squished to the window. He stood up, gathered his things and walked out of the compartment. He started to go by every compartment to see if there were a few people inside. Every compartment knocked into, he would find 6, 9, 7…or possibly more people in each of the compartments. He slowly started to give up until he noticed one more compartment. He touched the door handle and it felt cold _'Hmmnn…must be a freezer of something' _he thought but opened it anyway. When he opened it, he noticed three people _'definitely not a freezer' _he thought. He observed the three people as they looked at him: One, which was a boy, had white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Two, was a redhead girl with untamable curls and had blue eyes (His heart gave a jump) and Lastly, Three, was a golden blonde girl with emerald eyes and had long locks of hair. 'Weird folks here' He thought. "Um…Hello? I was wondering if I could umm…everywhere else is full…so I hope you all wouldn't mind?" Hiccup asked the three. "Sure! Yer Hiccup right?" the redhead said as she stifled a giggle as well as the others. "Erm…Yeah?" He replied sheepishly. "I'm Merida, this is Rapunzel, and this is jack" Merida told him as she introduced everyone. "Yeah…erm…hi" he said. Jack scooted over to his left as he noticed that Hiccup looked tiresome which ended up of him being in front of Rapunzel who took no notice. As Hiccup sat, he decided to draw anything that would pop in his head. He took out his trusty leather notebook and leafed to its pages to see if there was a space left. He didn't notice Merida stare at his notebook as he leafed through it "Cool sketches ye got there" Merida complimented. Hiccup felt his cheeks warm "Erm…Thanks" he replied and continued leafing through the pages. "Wow! A Dragon! Hiccup, how did ye draw its details?" Merida asked him. "Ummnn…Imagination? Yep! Imagination." "Cool! Och…I wish I can draw as great as ye"

With this, Hiccup stooped leafing through his notebook and looked at Merida "Why don't you try it then?" He offered hid notebook. "Och…mine's just a bit of doodles and all" She laughed at this. "Just try then "He offered again

"Since yer hesitant, Och…fine" She grabbed the notebook in his hand but when she did this, she accidentally touched hiccup's hand which for sure set hiccup's heart beating fast.

"Hiccup, ye alright?" Merida asked Hiccup as he stiffened

"Ugh…yeah?"

"Hmmn…So what should I draw then?" She asked hiccup, hoping for suggestions

"I dunno, maybe something precious to you…I think?" He suggested

"That's nice. Oh! I got it!" and with this, she sketched

Meanwhile, Rapunzel tugged Merida's cloak closer as she noticed that it was freezing but not as bad as last time. "You alright?" Jack asked. Rapunzel, unaware that he was sitting in front of her, was shocked. Jack raised an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?" he asked

"No, I'm fine…maybe?" She replied trying not to look at his eyes and looked at the floor as she said to him. She won't let him mesmerize her. "Why maybe?" He asked

"Because it's cold in here" She told him "B-but not as cold as last time" She smiled

"Hmmnn…Maybe this compartment is broken?" He said to her

Rapunzel giggled. Jack smiled at her and looked at his right, where Hiccup is sitting, uncomfortably. When Merida looked at him for tips, he would turn a bit pink. Jack giggled at this and turned to Rapunzel

"Someone's in love" He said in a low voice and pointed to Hiccup and Merida's side. Rapunzel looked at what jack is pointing and noticed Hiccup blush when Merida shook his arm to bring him back to his senses. Rapunzel giggled at this too as she observed them and glanced at jack. She noticed him staring at her "Will you stop that?" She asked him sheepishly. Jack was confused "Stop what?" and continued to stare at her. As Rapunzel was about to answer him, she heard Merida exclaim "Hiccup I'm done!" She squealed in joy "I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!" and she showed her drawing to Hiccup who nodded in appreciation "Good job Merida!" He Praised her. "Not without ye, thanks for the guidelines Hiccup" she said to him and gave him a quick hug which caused hiccup's face to be red as a tomato. Jack and Rapunzel laughed out loud like there's no tomorrow which caused Merida to be confused "What's so funny ye two?" She asked them. Jack whistled and Rapunzel pretended to be looking at her nails. Giving Hiccup time to cool down "Well...um…Merida, you'll be a skillful artist in no time" he said to her truthfully. "Thank ya Hic!" She smiled at him.

"Students, please wear your robes as we are getting close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the speaker announced.

"Well! Let's all change into our robes now" Merida announced to the whistling jack, Nail observing Rapunzel, and the Bashful Hiccup. "Ye all heard the speaker! And now let's move, move, MOVE!" she exclaimed at them. They didn't need to be told twice with her serious tone and did what she asked.

* * *

**_Now that's all for the day. What do you think of this chapter? please leave a comment!_**


	5. La luna

**Chapter 5**

"Fis' years 'ere, Fis' years 'ere" Rapunzel heard the giant exclaim as they went off the train

"First years, guys" Rapunzel told her newfound friends and went over to the giant

"This is Hogwarts?" Hiccup asked while looking around "Where are the floating candles? The class rooms? Common rooms? Where do we get to sleep?" Hiccup continued his worries

"Ye silly, this is where we all take a boat ride to the castle" Merida told him

"Boat ride?" Hiccup questioned

"Oh yes! We all need to take a boat ride since the castle is-"Rapunzel stopped when someone stepped on her hair. She grabbed a handful and Merida volunteered to help her and so does jack and Hiccup and they made sure that it won't get stepped on.

"As Blondie here was saying" Jack said after grabbing a handful of Rapunzel's hair "The castle is in somewhat in a lake. To protect it from enemies or hazardous things." Jack continued Rapunzel's sentence and Rapunzel thanked him.

"Hazardous things?" Hiccup continued while he struggled with Rapunzel's hair

"Yeah like…" Jack paused for a moment "Dragons, evil spirits, enemies and blah, blah, blah"

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sound of _'dragons' _

"Och…Hiccup, ye better read Hogwarts: A history if ye want to learn more about the school" Merida rolled her eyes as she told Hiccup.

"Oh okay then" Hiccup replied to her

"Now into the boats!" Rapunzel heard someone cried out. They went to an empty boat. Perfect for four passengers. After Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Jack neatly placed her long locks in a heap, Rapunzel and jack went to the back seat while Merida and Hiccup went to the front seat. After all the boats were taken, the boat themselves followed the giant's orders and launched fort, heading to the Hogwarts castle

"Whee! This is so exciting!" Rapunzel exclaimed as the boats launched forward. She leaned down to her left and touched the cool water. She had never been happier in all her life except when her mother had finally agreed to let her go to Hogwarts. Jack was surprised by Rapunzel's sudden excitement and curiosity since she had been so distant and quiet aboard the train. She never looked happier now. Rapunzel tried to sit properly but she could hardly contain her excitement. She accidentally touched jack's hand and it felt cold. She briskly pulled her hand away and smiled sheepishly at jack and took another view at the surroundings, amazed by the sights.

Meanwhile, Merida pointed at the moon "Look! Look at the moon!" Merida exclaimed "It's unusually bigger this time and look! It's brighter! How unusual!" The others looked at the moon and found it unusual as the moon shone brighter and bigger. And for some reason, they felt like it shone on them, like a spotlight aiming at them. Merida noticed the moon's light followed the boat as if it was a spotlight itself. "Eh, guys? Have ye noticed this?" Merida asked while pointing unto the light that followed the boat

"Weird, now that's interesting" Jack said while examining the moon.

A while later, the boat stopped in a boat houses and slowly, the students went out their boats in fours.

As they went out, the moon's light seems to be following them. When they started to walk on the path, leading to Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be bothered by this. Especially, Hiccup "Okay, this is pretty weird" Hiccup complained "Anyone got an umbrella or something?"

"Och…just deal with it! The moon might be moving and it might happen that we are walking as the same pace and direction as the moon" Merida hunched.

"Oh really? Then why don't you explain why it's shining brightly as ever, smarty pants" Jack asked her

Merida shot him a look "I don't know"

As they reached the Hogwarts Castle, Rapunzel's eyes shined with joy "It looks much more enchanting in person!" She exclaimed

"This is Hogwarts?" Hiccup asked as they reached Hogwarts Castle

"Yes! Yes it is Hiccup!" Rapunzel replied to him in excitement

"Wow! It looks so much better than my castle!" Merida said as she looked at the Hogwarts Castle

"Your castle?" Jack asked her

"Aye, that's where me and mah family live"

"You live in a castle?" Rapunzel turned to her

"Pretty much. Royalty an' all"

"Royalty? You're a Princess?" Hiccup asked

"Um…Yeah. But it doesn't bother me now"

"Bother?" Jack asked

Merida eyed them "Yeah. Every day of mah life is always duties, responsibilities, and expectations! Mah whole life is planned out! Mah mum, she's in charge of every single day of mah life. She's all do this and do that and bosses me around! When she told me that I was betrothed and she won't even hear me out! The day that mah suitors arrived, my mother explained to them that the princess would choose tha competition so I told them Archery. When I shooted for me own hand mah mum got so mad. I broke the family tapestry and I separated me and mah mum in the tapestry and she burned mah bow into the fire. I ran and the wisps led me to the witch's cottage. I traded mah necklace for a potion and I went back to the castle. After I gave me mum the cake that was actually tha potion, she turned into a bear. We escaped from our castle since mah dad is the bear king and when he saw mah mum, he gathered the other clans that visited us and hunted down the castle for the bear. We went back to the witch's cottage an' found it completely empty except for a cauldron. It told me that I should mend the bond and if I don't me mum would turn into a bear permanently after the second day when the sun sets. I got confused at first an' don't know what to do. Me and mah mum bonded after that but I was getting worried, she acted like she wasn't herself and it was nearly the second day. Me and mah mum found the ruins of an ancient kingdom that was once the home of the old king who has four sons. I accidentally stepped on a hole that led me to the kingdom's throne room. I saw a stone that looked like my family tapestry that I broke only it had four princes and the fourth one was separated from the other three. I realized that mor'du (the demon bear) was living here but I caught up with mah mum quickly and rushed back to the castle to fix tha tapestry. Mah dad found mum and went after her, thinking that she was a bear. He locked me inside mah room as he went to hunt down mah mum. I got out, thanks to mah me brothers, rode on mah horse and rushed outside to follow mah dad while fixing the tapestry. I found them as he was about to kill her and fought with mah dad, mor'du found us and me and mah mum fought him. We killed him and I placed the newly repaired tapestry unto her back and waited for her to turn back. But she didn't, I cried as her pupils got bigger, which means that I'm too late and knelt in front of her. I begged her for forgiveness and hugged her while crying and she hugged me back! I turned and found mah mum turned back to human! I was so happy! And we both changed! The kingdom of dunbroch was at peace now since I told my suitors that we are free to pick our own choices a while back and the kingdom was a peace."

All three of them were looking at her "Wow! That sure is a long story" Hiccup commented

"At least we know what your past is" Rapunzel commented

Merida smiled at them and realized that they're already inside the halls of Hogwarts castle

They listened to the headmistress as she talked about having a test to know which house you belong.

"Oh no at test!" Hiccup exclaimed as he heard this "Anything but that!"

"Och, ya nilly" Merida said to Hiccup

As the headmistress opened the door which leads to the grand hall, Rapunzel couldn't contain her excitement and squealed in joy. As they slowly went inside the great hall, they noticed that almost all eyes were unto the four of them: a boy with white hair and pale skin, a girl with long blonde hair, a boy that looked like a toothpick and a girl with untamed red curly hair

Rapunzel struggled with her hair as the people behind her kept on stepping it. Merida noticed this and helped her with the hair "Thanks" Rapunzel said sheepishly at Merida

They noticed the headmistress bought a stool and placed a really old hat on it. The hat's brim formed into somewhat like a mouth and sung a song:

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the Houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

and we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

After the sorting hat sang, Rapunzel stared to it. She had never seen a talking or in this case, a singing hat before.

The Headmistress announced some names to come up and try on the hat.

"Whew" Hiccup sighed in relief "I thought we had to take a test or fight something in order to know which house you'll be"

"Frost, Jack" the headmistress announced a while later

Jack felt every eye on him as he walked towards the hat.

The headmistress placed the hat on his head and he heard a small voice

"Interesting, Very interesting".

* * *

_**The last chapter for the week. See you next weekend! please tell me what you think of the story so far. Thank you all!**_


	6. The Sorting

**So sorry that it took so long. Please read and review **

* * *

Jack turned left and right to see who was talking to him

"Very hard, but interesting" The voice continued "Brave, loyal, cunning, clever, resourceful and ambitious! That makes all the houses together!"

"Who are you?" Jack said in a low voice

The voice chuckled "just the sorting hat. I am here to sort you into the house you'll fit in and there's nothing in your mind that you can hide from me."

"N-noting?"

"Nothing. So be quiet! Your head is full of questions" The hat replied quite harshly

Jack did as the hat told him to do and waited and waited "Done yet?"

The hat pulled down itself from his face "I said be quiet! You're not making this any easier!"

Jack pulled the hat out of his face "Okay! Okay!" he said to the hat and tried to relax his mind

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced at last.

_Finally_. Jack mumbled as he went down from the stool and went over to the slytherin table. Which only a few claps erupted as he sat down.

He observed the other students as they got sorted and he looked down unto his staff

"Rapunzel" The headmistress announced and jack suddenly popped his head up. He noticed the long blonde hair held by Merida which now she let go as Rapunzel went to the stool and sat while the headmistress placed the hat upon her head.

It was silent for a while and noticed Rapunzel turned left and right, same as he did. Minutes passed by "RAVENCLAW" hat announced. A few people clapped as she went over to the ravenclaw table and sat.

The Sorting continued and Merida fumbled with her locks nervously

"DunBroch, Merida" The headmistress announced which made her jump. She walked towards the stool and sat while the headmistress placed the hat upon her head.

"Ahh, now this is interesting" She heard the hat say in her head "Loyal, Brave, Quick Thinker, Headstrong and also, as the white haired boy, that makes all the houses together"

"Curious, very very curious" The hat continued "Same as the last two, It'll took me time to sort you"

Then, there was a moment's silence

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced

Another few claps and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as she went over

As she sat she noticed something. _Same as the last two, it'll take me time to sort you. _She recalled the hat's words

"Haddock, Hiccup Horrendous III" She heard the headmistress announce. Silent giggles surrounded the hall as the lanky boy sat on the stool. She noticed that it took awfully long and then, silence.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced and an even more few claps erupted on the hufflepuff table.

She started to observe the other sortings and it took a few seconds or so. While she, as she observed, hiccup, Rapunzel, and jack, took awfully long". _Curious, very very curious_. She thought

When the sorting was finished, the headmaster stood and went over to the podium. He had a few gray streaks of hair which was kept neatly, he wore a robe like gown that dropped upon his feet which was in a light shade of olive green and a few sparkles were at the bottom, as a belt, he wore a golden rope around his waist; he looked wise and looked noble. "First of all" He opened he arms "Welcome! To another year of Hogwarts! And I hope you all will be guided throughout your journey here. As you all know, I have to announce a few notices" He cleared his mouth "No one should go to the forbidden forest at night. I'm sure all of you heard about that but we have new students here and they may as well know. Moving on, First years are not allowed to do Quiddich, yet since you're all first years and can only enter during your second year and…" he trailed off

She heard him snap his fingers and food appeared at the table "enjoy!" he finished

The growling on her stomach reminded her about not eating for hours and picked any food her hands could reach and ate them heartily. A few minutes later, all the food were replaced with desserts as they all finished the main course and Merida, happily picked one of the chocolate cake in front of her. She heard him snap his fingers despite the noise that surrounded the hall, she heard the innocent sound. And all the empty plates and finished desserts were gone. The headmaster announced that all prefects should escort all the first years unto their common rooms "Okay, first years here. First years here come on!" She heard the prefect exclaimed and Merida went over to the prefect. The prefect looked at her "You don't seem like a first year" he examined Merida up and down "Are you sure that you're a first year?"

"Aye, I am. Aren't I?" Merida asked the prefect

"Maybe? You seem tall and look like you're…16 years old I guess?"

"Aye. That's my age"

"Well then, you should be 11 years old"

"11?" Merida asked, eyes wide "But I'm 16"

"I don't know why but since I haven't seen you before, then, you really must be a first year" He said doubting "Well than, follow me"

Merida agreed and took a glance at Rapunzel, who was struggling with her hair. Merida wanted to help but she can't. And she followed the Prefect, leading the way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Okay so sorry for such a short chapter. Please review, follow or anything . More reviews, more chapters. Thank you for the ones who reviewed! I offers me determination in finishing the story.**


	7. Something Strange

**So sorry for not updating it! oh and thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all!**

** for Riley Lupin-Black;;**

**in potter-verse, this story comes after harry defeated voldermort and few years later, the four legends have arrived in Hogwarts**

**also,**

**Tangled- Before she met Flynn Rider**

**Rise of the Guardians- After it all happened**

**How to train your dragon- After it all happened except hiccup's left foot wasn't lost.**

**Brave- After (as you can see) **

**SO pretty much only Rapunzel is '_before_' while others get '_after_'. hehe . Review, bookmark, follow or anything...please?**

* * *

The next day, Hiccup was walking his way to his potions class. "Hey hic!" somebody said. He turned around and found Merida "Um, hey Merida" He said to her sheepishly "What class are ye going?" she asked him. "Potions." He said simply

"Really? That's where I'm going to!" she said cheerfully "let's just walk together then"

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm when he heard Merida's words _'walk together' _and covered his face

"Ye okay Hiccup?" Merida asked when hiccup covered his face

"Y-yeah Merida and okay…I guess" He answered

While they were walking towards their potions class, Hiccup noticed long blonde hair trailing in front of them. They followed the trail and found the owner of such hair "Rapunzel!" Hiccup called as they reached Rapunzel. She immediately turned her head and broke out a smile. "Merida! You're with…Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked while shifting her eyes from Merida to Hiccup. He widened his eyes and immediately knew what she was thinking "N-no no, it's not like that! W-we were just on our way to potions"

Rapunzel stopped shifting her gaze at the both of them and looked at Hiccup "Potions? Really! Same here!" she said happily "May I join you two?"

"Sure, Rapunzel" said Merida

As they were walking, Merida noticed Rapunzel's hair always gets stepped on. She grabbed a few locks "Och…Punz, why dun ye try to cut our yer hair?" Merida suggested

Rapunzel's cheeks turned pink "I-I can't"

"Why not?" Merida asked. Full of curiosity

"I-It's forbidden" Rapunzel said in a low voice as she looked down

Merida noticed Rapunzel's expression change and didn't bother to ask anymore

There was a moment's silence

"So Rapunzel, have you got everything ready for potions class?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence

"Oh! Yes. I got my book here…"She said as she opened her bag to look for the book "Umm…this is bad" she said, still rummaging her bag "This is very bad"

"Why punz?" Merida asked as she placed down Rapunzel's hair

"I-I kind of left my book back at my common room "Rapunzel said sheepishly

"Well it's pretty early for class, so ye still have time to go and pick up yer book" Merida said "We'll wait here. Just hurry up will ye?"

"I will!" Rapunzel said as she rushed back to the Ravenclaw common room. Once she was inside, she opened her trunk and found the book. She smiled to herself and rushed outside the common room. Once she was outside, she heard an eerie sound along a corridor to her right. Without thinking, she decided to follow it, completely forgotten about her promise to Merida. Clinging to her potions book, the sound loudened up this time. _I must be getting close. _Her heart beating faster as she went nearer and nearer and the corridor itself darkened. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She heard an eerie voice on a corner of the darkened corridor. It felt like it hypnotized her to come closer. "_Rapunzel_" it said in its eerie way

She was getting closer, unable to stop. In the corner where the voice came, a shadow shifted itself into a hand. She was getting closer and slowly reached for the hand. She felt like years passed by and there she stood, reaching for the shadowy hand. As she was about to reach for the hand "Rapunzel?" A cool, concerned voice said behind her. The voice broke her hypnotism towards the hand. She blinked and turned around and found jack looking concerned. It felt like years since she had seen a person, tears blurred her eyes "Jack!" She cried as she ran over to him and gave a big squish "I-I couldn't stop myself. I-I-"Tears were now rolling out of her eyes, blocking her sight.

"Now, now. Don't cry" He comforted the crying girl "Everything's gonna be alright now, I promise"

Jack told her "what happened?"

Rapunzel told him everything that occurred and covered her face with her hands to prevent herself from crying.

"Whatever it is, it's gone now" He said as he pointed to the once darkened corridor.

"Thanks for being here jack" Rapunzel smiled as she looked at the white haired boy and let him go. There was something that bothered her though "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well…I don't know the way to the potions class" He said sheepishly

"Potions? Huh…I thought the each class was two houses at the time" Rapunzel said "Oh! Right! The headmaster did say something about potions being the only one who gets to have all the four houses together. Because of the expansion and stuff." She mumbled to herself. _Why did I forget_?

She remembered that jack was there "Oh! Um… That's where we were going!" she told him

"We?" Jack asked

"Me, Merida, and Hiccup" She replied "I forgot about the headmaster saying that the potions class is the only class who gets to teach the four houses all together" She said brightly to him

"Good. So, lead the way" Jack said to her

**xXx**

"Och…Where is she! It's been an hour!" Merida complained for the 17th time while pacing back and fourth

"Merida, it's been…15 minutes" Hiccup told her as he stood watching her pace

"Well it felt like an hour! Och…good thing we are 30 minutes early!" She said as she continued to pace

Then there was silence

"Och…Where is she!" Merida repeated

Hiccup faceplamed himself and sighed

**xXx**

"So, how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked jack

"Well, I heard noises and followed the noised and it led me to you. You kept on gazing to the shadow and going closer to it. I was worried"

Rapunzel smiled as he said this "Oh…I really didn't feel like myself" she told him "Felt like the years passed by and I'm there, standing in the darkness. Felt like I've been there for years, seeing no one but myself" she told him sadly. _Seeing no one but myself._ Jack had the urge to tell her who he really is, but stopped himself. He smiled at her instead "Well, it's over now"

She smiled at the winter spirit

They reached Merida and Hiccup in the middle of an almost empty corridor "Rapunzel...yer with jack?" _déjà vu_. "Well, jack was also looking for the potions class too. Since he didn't know where it is, I told him we were going too and bought him over" Rapunzel explained "Oh! And the professor said something about the potions class being the _only _class that the four houses will take together. Just in case you're wondering though"

"What took ye so long?" Merida exclaimed "ye were gone in an hour!" she complained yet again

"Fifteen minutes" Hiccup corrected her

"Fiftee- och! Hiccup!" She exclaimed

"Just correcting" He said as he raised his hands defensively

She gave him an angry look and turned her attention to Rapunzel

"Well, since yer both here, let's go!" Merida said as she ran towards the potions room.

They followed her lead and ran towards the dungeons as it was the place where the potions class held

As they reached the classroom, they were glad that some seats were still empty

"Good thing we're not the late ones" Jack told Hiccup as he looked around

"Oh no, with little miss we mustn't be late here, we would never be late" Hiccup replied with his usual sarcasm as he glanced at Merida. Merida helped with Rapunzel's hair as Hiccup found good seats. The professor entered the classroom a few minutes later and caught sight of the four strange kids who looked older than the others. He observed them quietly: one with white hair, one with long blonde hair, one with untamable red curls, and one with lanky features and auburn colored hair.

He looked at them as they looked at him. For the professor, these kids hold something no other wizard and witch held but he doesn't know it. They felt magical and special. _Something about them_. He blinked and looked around his class "Good morning! New students I see. Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Slughorn and this is your potions class and Welcome to Hogwarts!" He announced happily

"Now, since I introduced myself, you all should do the same" He heared several groans "Hey! It's fair enough" He told his class "Start" He watched the students introduce themselves one by one but what he really wanted was the names of the four strange children. The lanky boy stood up when it was his turn "Umm…hi? My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and well…it's my first time knowing about Hogwarts so…well…um…yeah…bye." Hiccup finished and heard several giggles as he went over to his seat. The redhead stood up and went in front "I am Merida Dunbroch, as same as Hiccup here, its mah first time knowing Hogwarts as well" Merida finished shortly and went to her seat

The girl with the golden blonde hair stood up and went in front after Merida took her seat

"Good morning and Hello everyone! My name's Rapunzel. As same as my two friends there" She gestured to Hiccup and Merida "It's my first time knowing Hogwarts also. That's all, thank you" She finished her introduction and went over to her seat. And lastly, the boy with snowy white hair went in front "I'm Jack Frost and same as my friends there, it is also my first time hearing about Hogwarts. And I must admit, the school's pretty cool" Ha finished and went to his seat

Professor Slughorn cast one look at his four unusual students and proceeded his class "Well, I'm sure you'll all get to know each other soon enough and enjoy your time here as First year students in Hogwarts" He announced "Now, open you books to chapter 1…"

* * *

**Oh and Wow! 1k (and counting) views! I love you all so much guys! and hey! remember the rules, More Reviews, More Chapters. Thank you and see you soon on the next Chapter!**


	8. Strage occurance

**Oh my gosh! so sorry for not updating! I didn't have time to put this 'author's note' here since I was in a hurry. Okay so, for the quest's friendly criticism, I would um...like to say a few words. I did mention that I'm new to this writers business so I really don't get much of it. So thank you for that! It will help me improve my writing! Also, I described Jack as a stranger at chapter two since it was more or less Rapunzel's P.O.V. so, she doesn't really know what a teen is.**

* * *

"I canne' belive it!" the red head said in a hushed whisper as she yanked a book off a nearby shelf .Her friends, who sat at their table, letting her to continue as if they care. "Each one-"she banged the book on the table, which startled them "-of the _professors_ canne' keep their eyes to em' selves" she yanked an empty chair and sat "whut ar' ey' whispering about! Stealing glances an' all! It's like ey' haven't seen a student before" she filliped the pages rather fiercely. "Shhh. Mer, this is a library. We're supposed to be quiet or-"the blonde said

"So Whut!" Merida scolded as she looked up to face the blonde, cutting her friend's sentence

"So that we can't be kicked out, curly" jack said, not looking up from the book he read

"watta ye call me?" Merida said, standing up

"Merida, it was just a joke" the brunette said, sensing tension

"He's right mer, sit down. Please? I really need to concentrate on this assignment I have" the blonde said to her rather calmly

The red head cannot bring herself to see Rapunzel hurt. So she sat down, eying jack fiercely and a few quiet moments came.

"So, where were you?" the brunette asked Merida, breaking the silence ._Rattling on and on about the teachers_.

"The teachers eying on us as we passed." She replied simply

"Oh please. They probably saw you and agreed that you shouldn't be here after all" Jack said teasingly

Rapunzel gave him a look that says _'jack, please. Not now'_

"Or! ey' decided that yer too old fer Hogwarts, grandpa" the red head said looking at him, her voice rising

Jack realized that she was telling the truth and he was a few…okay, 300 years older than them. But he didn't let Merida let his guard down "Hey!" he said defensively

"Well ye started it first!" the red head exclaimed and stood up. He did the same

"Guys!" Rapunzel said standing up also "Snap out of it! The librarian might kick us out!"

And with that, they both sat down, not taking off each other's eyes as they looked fiercely at each other

The blonde sighed and sat down also.

"Sheesh. Those two" hiccup said to Rapunzel in a whisper

"Yeah, I know. They're like 10 years old or something. To be arguing about…everything" She replied

What she did say was true. Jack and Merida always as in _always _argue and fight about…well, everything

"As I was sayin'…the professors canne' keep their eyes to em' selves. Even at charms" the red head grumbled

Hiccup then, remembered something that occurred on that class "Jack" he said, turning to the white-haired teen "Remember, at charms, when Professor Flitwick eyes us constantly as we entered class?"

Jack shrugged "Don't remind me"

"Now. Guys. Can we do our homework now?" Rapunzel asked the three

"Dun wan' to" Merida said, arms crossed and placed a book on her head

"I'm bored" Jack said and laid his head on the table, giving up on his assignment

"Fine" Hiccup replied, scanning the pages of the book he was reading

Rapunzel smiled at him and looked at the two lazy students in front of her "I regret something"

"Regret doing your assignment?" the brunette asked, looking at her

"Nope. Regret bringing them" She gestured to the two sleeping figures in front of her

Rapunzel finally convinced the two to do their assignments a few minutes later and before they knew it, it was time to go

"Och! Me and punzie should head to history of magic now. See you, Hiccup!" Merida said to the brunette

"What am I?" Jack asked her

"A complete idiot!" She replied to the teen

"Who is punz-"Rapunzel was grabbed by the wrist by the redhead before she finished her sentence and was dragged off to their class

**xXx**

As Rapunzel and Merida reached their destination. They found seats and waited for the professor to arrive. Merida left hand was now holding up her head as her lids slowly started to close. Rapunzel looked at her friend's attempt to wake herself and pinched her.

"Och! Tha' hurts" Merida said as she rubbed the spot where Rapunzel pinched her

"Do you want to go to detention?" The blonde asked playfully to the redhead

"As long as I get no class" she replied

"Well then, you'll be cleaning up dirt in no time" Rapunzel said as a sly smile reached her face

"An' now, tha' jis' horrible!" Merida replied, straitening her position

The professor went inside the room which made Merida's sleepiness go away and widened her eyes. She noticed Rapunzel's same expression

"Good morning class. I am professor binns and I'll be teaching you the history of Magic" He said in a bored tone. _No introductions!_ Merida smiled at her thought "Before we start, you must all introduce yourselves" Merida's smile, turned into a frown and banged her head to her desk

_Finally over_. The readhead glanced at the window to her left and looked at the forest. _Must be tha' forbidden forest_. She looked into the trees and noticed something, unusual. One tree's shadow turned into a man. It motioned her to come. "Merida" it said in an eerie wisper. She was about to agree with the shadow when professor binn asked her something "Miss DunBroch, are you paying attention?" He said to her in a bored manner. At this Merida's gaze at the shadow broke

" Er…yes?" she replied to the professor

"Uh-huh. And now, goblins…" the professor turned his attention away from her

Merida looked at the window and the man's shadow turned back to a tree

Rapunzel poked her which startled Merida

"You okay?" The blonde asked her, full of concern

"Fine. I guess" She replied

"Is something bothering you?" Rapunzel asked

"No, it's jis' t-that, that…" Merida trailed off

"That?" The blonde questioned

"N-nothing" she replied

**xXx**

Hiccup tossed and turned in his bed. It was 11:03pm and he couldn't sleep at all. He saw something move by the window. He went out of his bed and went in front of the window. He looked at the sky and a flash of black mass zoomed to the window. Hiccup felt his heart beat fast. He wanted to know what it is. He took a closer look. The moment it swept back in front of the window, he noticed that it looked much more of a dragon. _"_Toothless?" Hiccup said under his breath. He looked even closer till his face is squished to the window. But sadly, it didn't look like his beloved night fury, Toothless. It looked much more of an undiscovered dragon only in dark sand. Hiccup, being interested in new dragons, went out to check it. The Hufflepuff crept into the halls of Hogwarts castle. It was rather dark and eerie and he went along to a very dark corridor with a door, leading outside. But he stopped his tracks. He didn't want to go there. IT was way too dark and more eerie. Just thinking about it gives him the Goosebumps

"You're almost there" a voice said, coming from the corridor

Hiccup felt like he was possessed as he took a step forward towards the corridor. He heard giggling and he looked left and right. It gave him the shivers. Before he knew it, he can't stop walking towards the door by the end of the corridor he was in. He heard giggling again, but this time, it got louder as he got nearer and nearer to the door. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to find out about the new dragon anymore. He wanted to go back to the common room and hide in the covers. Before he knew it, something heavy was dropped from his back causing him to tumble down. He looked around and can't believe what he saw…

* * *

**_Who do you think dropped that 'thing' on Hiccup and what fell on him? What are you're guesses? Oh and I'm mostly lazy to update so this is gonna take a while to update. Also, thanks to the reviewers who boosted me to update it! reviews make good energy, ya know? _**


	9. Golden Light

"PEEVES!" Hiccup exclaimed both shocked and relieved at the same time as he looked up to see the poltergeist smiling like a Cheshire cat at him while carrying a five or more umbrellas. He looked down at the thing that made him collapse and saw that It was a umbrella which of course, is thrown by peeves.

"Aww tut tut. Hiccy went out to bed" peeves said to him in dismay "tsk, tsk, tsk…Naughty, Naughty, you'll get caughty!" He crackled a laugh and did loop-de-loops as if he caught the most wanted criminal single-handedly and Hiccup did nothing but stare. _Should I be scared or relived? _

As peeves finished with his 'triumph' at Hiccup, he swooped down at the brunette's level

"Wait till filtchy finds out!"

Hiccup went pale "You wouldn't dare" Hiccup said to the poltergeist with wide eyes

"Is that a challenge?!" peeves smiled wider

Hiccup help his breath. Shock and terror crept up to his face "N-no! P-peeves! Don't-"

"STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Peeves cried loudly while cupping his mouth

Hiccup heard shuffling of steps in their direction which probably belongs to the caretaker, filtch.

He didn't think twice and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the laughing poltergeist

He swore he heard filch talking to peeves and ran even farther. Letting his feet take control.

Once satisfied with the distance he ran, he stopped to catch his breath. He looked around to see where his feet had taken him. He was just down the grand staircase. He sat unto one of the steps to catch his breath and rest for a minute and head back to his common room. He noticed something translucent white swift through the walls. His eyes widened. After his shock from peeves, he started to panic but he was completely petrified from his spot. _Oh no…I'm dead_. He sat there, holding his breath as the ghost wen up to him "I daresay you look as pale as me" Nearly headless nick said to him while looking at the brunette up and down.

"Thank Thor" Hiccup said relived to see the Gryffindor ghost "You scared the death out of me nick"

"Well I'm sorry then. And may I ask what are you doing here? This late at night?" Nick asked

"Well…I need to go to…." Hiccup thought of a good excuse. Nick might hand him over to the caretaker "…the bathroom."

The ghost examined him for a moment doubting him. Hiccup tensed and forced a smile

Nicolas sighed "Oh well then, go on. Hurry now. Before Peeves or Filtch catches you" Nick said to him thoughtfully

"I-I will, thanks"

The Gryffindor ghost smiled to him as he went through another wall. He stood up and slowly made his way back to his common room. Once inside, he immediately went back to his bed and did as he promised himself: To hide in the cover and shut his eyes tightly.

°•. .•° °•..•° °•. .•° °•..•°

Jack was searching for professor sprout to submit his assignment which was very unlike him. _Curse Hiccup_. It was getting late and he knew that he should be in the great hall by now. He went to the Greenhouse one, where herbology was taught to the first years. _I doubt professor sprout is here_. As he was about to knock, he noticed something moving from the back of the greenhouse. Jack was curious about the strange movement and decided find the source of it. _'But none of them believe in you'_. Jack heard bunny's voice echoing through his head. _'you were with pitch?_'. This time he heard toothania's voice. _'we should never have trusted you!'. 'Who's jack frost?'. _Voices circled his head_. 'You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist'. 'no one will ever believe in you'. _The voices were getting louder and louder as the was close to the back of the greenhouse. _'No one, he's just an expression'.' They never really believed in you'. _His knees gave away and now he was looking at a familiar black sand "Pitch…" he said before he drifted away into a deep slumber of nightmares…

…

"Jack..." a muffled voice said to him. He looked around and found that he was standing in front of a big wooden door. He pushed it open and saw a cages. Big enough for a person to fit in. There was something inside that very cage but he can't make it out since the room itself was dark as night. "Jack? Jack…" a pleading cry said to him and rather feminine. "Jack! Jack!" another voice called to him in the room . He looked around to find the source of the cries.

"Jack! Yer here!" A Scottish voice cried out and he immediately knew the voice

"Merida?" He called out

"Jack! Help!" a voice said and he also knew that voice

"Hiccup?"

"Jack! Get us out of here!" the feminine voice called out

Jack's eyes widened "Rapunzel! Merida! Hiccup!"

"Jack!" all three voices said at once

"Lumos!" Jack said as he held out his wand

There in front of him were three cages. One was Rapunzel, the other Merida and the last Hiccup

"J-Jack! I-I tried to help them! They were snatched up by some kind of black sand and- I got caught t-trying to help them! I-I tried!" Hiccup told him

_Black Sand_. Just by the word, he knew who was behind this "Pitch"

"Looks like you and your friends are under my control now!" Pitch said from behind him

He turned around and found shadows surrounding him "Noooo!" he cried

"No one can help you now!" He heard pitch say before he saw darkness once again

…..

Darkness…that's all that there is, But a faint golden glow can be seen overhead

"…Gleam and glow…" He heard a feminine voice sing and more golden light escaped form the darkness "…clock reverse…" Now the golden light made his eyesight blurry

"Heal what has been hurt…" and the golden light now covered up his eyesight

"Save what has been lost..." his eye sight was now going back. Seeing a silhouette in front of him with a glow

"What once was mine" His eyesight focused and found Rapunzel in his side with her hair all over his lanky figure. He looked around and found Merida and hiccup's jaw almost reaching to the ground accompanied with widened eyes. He looked at Rapunzel and swore he saw a faint glow from her hair and he found himself shocked. Hiccup was the first one to recover

"R-Rapunzel, care to explain?" He asked the blonde

"Um…Not now" She replied simply. Her head down

Merida recovered next "We'd better get ye tae the hospital wing. Ye look like ye've seen a ghost" She said as she and Hiccup helped jack up "an' ye punzie, have got some explaining tae do"

* * *

Tada! So sorryyyy for the lateness guys! I wanted to experiment if you would want me to continue or not. Writer's Block? Heck, no. I already planned this chapter a _LONG_ time ago (It is handwritten in a very special notebook BTW). First of all...I'm too lazy to type this thing (Peace?) If I wasn't too lazy, this story should be in chapter 12 by now. Also, None of you guessed who our mystery person is! haha! Peeves guys! Hogwarts can't be Hogwarts without our beloved poltergeist. Am I right? Right? also, nearly headless nick! The reason that I _Finally _typed this:

**1.) Because of these lovely comments...**

**Guest** : (*Who ever you are, you deserve a thank you from me! /thanks the guest)

Plz continue your writing inspired me to write my own (hand written still at Hogwarts and characters) but this is gr8 keep up the good work :o :)

**Guest:** (*Me inspiration? T-Thank you! /Hugs)

Please do more this is amazing your story inspired me to write one (paper written)

** Dance. Till. I. Drop: **(*this deserves an award for best comment evah /tackles)

WOW! This is really good, and I highly hope you keep on writing it!  
This is one of two of The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons at Hogwarts!  
You're doing a very good job at catching the essence of Hogwarts as we know it from Harry Potter and each of the character's personalities.  
Keep up the good work, and...  
Cookies, Stars, and Brofist!  
-d.t.i.d (I nearly cried on this one T^T)

**GeekyGirlMeow: **(I can't leave her guessing /patpat)

I think that the thing that dropped on Hiccup is Toothless, and now he has to figure out how to hide a giant black fire breathing dragon from the other students at Hogwarts XD

And that's about it! Also thanks to the other people that commented (I luv ya all) And wow! **1,850 Views** and **503 Visitors (for the month of april)**! I'm gonna have an emotional breakdown! Also, reader from Australia and Canada! I am honoured!

and wow! **25 favorites and 45 follows**? I cannot believe! and

**2.) Because of Merida(you read it correctly)**

She visited me one day while I was sitting and being lazy. She stormed through my bedroom and aimed her bow and arrow at me while saying "listen here ye vile person! people desperately want ye tae update yer story! If ye don't I'm gonna-!" Trust me, you don't want to hear her curse at you in heavy Scottish.

**...**

One last thing, _**Please review, Favorite, follow or whatever you like**_. Remember, **_reviews energize me up_ **and**_ if_ **I'll take pity on you, I'll of course update the story to chapter 10 and if good reviews come around, the chapter will come sooner than you expected. See you soon! (/Hugs the dear readers and authors)


	10. How did he know?

Jack lazily walked up to the great hall for dinner as he dragged his staff. He stopped his tracks when he noticed that he was standing on front of the door leading to the said place. Sounds of laugher and talking echoed the walls. He pushed the door open and looked left and right before closing the door. He was sure that everyone will wonder his disappearance for a week and notice him coming inside. But it didn't happen since they were pretty much preoccupied with the feast. He swiftly made it to the slytherin table and ate bits of his food since he doesn't really need it anyway. He is immortal. He doesn't need food. He ate bits of the mashed potatoes and drank water before looking around. His eyes landed on a lanky figure at the hufflepuff table. Namely, Hiccup. He remembered what he and the other two girls told him a week back while he was in the hospital wing…

**(Flashback)**

"_A sorta-like-dragon-shadow flew outside the window in my common room and I-"_

"_Dragon? Why a dragon? I thought dragons weren't allowed at Hogwarts?" the guardian interrupted_

"_That's why I went out to investigate it and-"_

"_Ye? Investigate? I thought ye were a coward. Judging by yer size so I say" Merida interrupted_

_Hiccup was taken aback "HEY!"_

"_So there is a possibility that ye ARE a coward"_

"_No I am not" 'but deep down, you are'. _

"_yes"_

"_no" _

"_Yes" the guardian joined the fight_

"_No"_

"_Yesss" the redhead and the guardian said altogether_

"_NO!" He semi-Screamed_

"_YE-"Merida and jack said before they were interrupted_

"_CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE STORY NOW?" The blonde screamed. Annoyed at her three friends_

"_Thank you Rapunzel" Hiccup said to her thankfully "So…Where were we?…Ah yes, _Blah…Blah…Blah

_I felt that someone was controlling me as I was headed to the _blah_…_blah…blah_ door that led outside. As I was going to open It… _blah…blah _Peeves dropped some umbrellas on me and called for _blah…blah…_ so, I had to go back to the common room…_blah…blah…blah…

**(End of flashback)**

If jack had to be honest with himself, he was 62% listening. He shook his head and looked towards the Gryffindor table. There, with an unmistakable red untamable curls is Merida. He remembered her story about the black shadow. Well, not everything…

**(Flashback)**

"_When I was_ Blah..blah..blah _history of magic. I saw the saw a shadow over at the _blah..blah..blah _and it looked like a tree but it turned into a man and_ blah..blah..blah _motioned fer me tae come. Before I could _blah..blah.. _shadow an' go over there. The professor_ blah..blah.. mah _attention.."_

**(End of Flashback)**

Jack knew that he was also paying a bit of an attention to curly. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table and found what he was looking for, Rapunzel…

**(FlashBack)**

"_Okay now punzie, Tell me about you glowing hair" Jack said to the blonde_

"_I second that" Hiccup said_

"_Aye, Me too" the Scot said_

"_Okay but…Promise me that you won't tell 'anyone' about this. Okay? Give me your word!" She replied_

"_You have our word" the three chimed_

"_Okay…Well, you it goes like this…_

_You see, my mother, told me that long ago, a drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from the small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. It also had the ability to heal the sick, injured. Once day, she was growing weak and decided to drink form the golden flower. Once I was born, the power from the flower you see was transferred to me. Because of the flower. When I was a baby, my mother said people tried to cut my hair when they discovered that it has healing abilities. But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power and as I just discovered, helped me cure you from that mass that circulated around your head…"_

**(End of flashback)**

Now, Jack was pretty sure he paid attention to that one_. How'd pitch enter hog-_.

"Now" the headmaster's voice nearly startled Jack, interrupting his thoughts "Before we eat our delicious dessert…"

Jack looked down and noticed for the first time that a dessert was in front of him, waiting to be eaten.

"I must announce a little notice:

No one past bedtime should stay out and must always stay in their common rooms

Whether you're hearing sounds, seeing strange things, and hearing your name being called, you must _never_ go out.

That's all and enjoy your dessert"

Jack felt like the notice the headmaster gave was aimed at Hiccup. He glanced over at the brunette's direction and sure enough, found him pale then green. He looked at Merida and found her wide-eyed and the same expression was plastered all over Rapunzel's face. He even found himself amazed…

°•. .•° °•..•° °•. .•° °•..•°

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked the petrified Viking as she waved a hand in front of him. They were _still_

At the great hall. The empty great hall. Trying to bring back Hiccup's senses

"Try Snapping" the scot asked

Rapunzel snapped her fingers dozens of times but still, the Viking did not move. He looked pale then green then pale again repeatedly. Combined with wide eyes and paralyzed expression.

"Hmm…Try Hitting him"

"Sur- , Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, _this_ will work" Exclaimed a new voice

As the blonde was about to look at the owner of the said voice. Quick as lightning, a snowball landed on Hiccup at his face.

"Bulls eye" Jack exclaimed. Rapunzel rolled her eyes

The Viking recovered right after he spat a bit of snow "Belch…Snow?!" He said as she spat a few more of the melted snow in his mouth "Snow won't be due till' November!" He exclaimed

"It's still October…" the blonde said, looking out the window

_Whoops._ "You see, I found this charm, at the _restricted section _and I found a _'snowball charm'_ . It's really effective and-"

"How did ye manage to get inside there?" The scot asked

"Teacher's permission" He replied simply

"Liar" the scot said in a singsong way

"okay, so I lied about an assignment that need that kind of charm to get in there"

The scot eyed him carefully "why do ya need a charm that can conjure up a snowball?"

"Mer, I sometimes find things interesting"

"since when does 'charms class' seem interesting to ya?"

"Since now"

Hiccup, seeing where this is going "Sooo you lied that you have a homework '_which dosen't exist' _needing that sort of charm just to get in the restricted section? Jack, you're weirder than I thought"

"I have ta' agree on him of tha'"

"Bravo Hic" the guardian said as he clapped his hands

"You shouldn't have done that" Rapunzel said for the first time as terror crept up to her face

"Hey! At least it helped on this situation" He cried defensively

"Fer tha' firs' time, I hava'ta agree on 'im on tha' one"

"Well isn't this a miracle" He smirked at Merida

"Say one more word an' I'll make sure tha' you'll never see daylight again" she said as she approached the guardian

"No need to get violent here, princess" Jack smirked wider

"tha's it!" and with that, she chased the guardian out of the hall

Rapunzel sighed and went over to the Viking "Hic, how did the headmaster find out about…" She looked at her surroundings before whispering _"…You know what_"

Hiccup looked at her and sighed in defeat "I don't know…"

* * *

Hello fellow readers and authors: I really am truly sorry to have kept you waiting. The closing of my favorite game caused all the grief that I felt right now. Please understand that my summer break is almost over and School is around the corner which means that I will have less and less time around the computer for school is one of my top priorities. The closing of my favorite game, as I said, caused me to take a break from this fiction and since all of you have been waiting for so long and have been so patient , I decided to type this up. Hope you'll enjoy it and thank you for those who commented ( Love you all ) and thank you for those who have been patient (cheers). I might or might not type up the next chapter sooner. So please, do me a favor: Please review, follow, favorite, and Chant: _'The next chapter will not be uploaded soon'_** Expect the unexpected my readers and fellow authors.**


	11. Vast imaginations and Emblems

**Surprise! This is my Peace offering to how long I haven't updated and it's very rude of me for leaving you hanging. So I decided to upload/type it now! See? 'Expect the unexpected'. And might I expect reviews from you dear readers? **

* * *

As Rapunzel walked over to her Transfiguration class, she recalled what occurred a week ago…

_No one past bedtime should stay out and must always stay in their common rooms_

_Whether you're hearing sounds, seeing strange things, and hearing your name being called, you must 'never' go out._

She was surprised when she remembered the headmaster's words like a book being read over and over. _Does the headmaster know something we don't? _She mused to herself. She wondered over and over. Barely noticing where she was heading. _Hiccup told us that he told no one about this. Did he lie? I wonder if-. _Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a tug on her hair. _Must be caught on something_. She turned to examine the thing that her hair was caught on this time only. Instead of a thing, it was some ones. Three Slytherin boys were placing their feet on her hair. She grimaced at them and they smiled wickedly in response to her expression. As she was about to say something smart…

_Whoosh_!

A snowball landed right in the middle of the guy's face which must've be the leader. Something blue glowed unto the guy's eyes and disappeared in a blink. His expression softened and smiled at Rapunzel "Sorry about your hair, Hope we didn't make too much trouble" their 'leader' said to her

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. As well as the other two Slytherin students.

Their 'leader' dragged both of his 'followers' out of Rapunzel's hair and looked at her sheepishly "We'll go now, sorry" and with that, he partially dragged his so-called-'friends-followers' to the other way from where the blonde was heading. Rapunzel stood there. She blinked once. Twice. Then thrice. _What just happened? _

"Not much of a 'thank you' is there?" A husky voice said behind her

She turned to look at her white-haired friend leaning over his staff as he smirked

"Jack-snowball-how?" was all she could utter

"Snowball charm. Remember?"

She shrugged "Oh…Right"

And then, a minute of silence followed

"Ahem" jack said, breaking a the silence

She looked at him blankly "What?"

He continued to stare at her blankly and then it hit her

She widened her eyes, forgetting her manners "Oh…right. Thank you, Jack!"

He rolled his eyes "Come on punzie, we're gonna be late for transfiguration" and he walked to the direction of which the said class is held

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that" She said sheepishly as she caught up to him.

Their trip to the class was silent. Very silent

He look at her as confusion spread from his face "sheesh punz, why so Quiet?"

She looked up to him and shrugged "Remember what happened a week ago?"

He looked at the ceiling as they walked "hm...Yeah. Why?"

She had the feeling that he didn't "You know, what the headmaster said?"

His pace slowed and looked at her "Oh…" He paused "what about it?"

"Um…Well…You see Hiccup told us that he told no one else about…_you know what _and I was curious about the Headmaster's knowledge about this when Hiccup mentioned it to no one except us"

Jack tried to keep a nonchalant expression, but failed to do so "Yeah, I was thinking about that too…"

They were silent for a while

"Do you think that someone was eavesdropping on us while we were having _that_ conversation?" the blonde said, breaking the silence

"Maybe…" He paused "…not"

She looked at him, confused "How so?"

He smirked "Well…this _is a_ Magic school. It isn't called _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _for nothing"

She smiled at him as she rolled her eyes "Righhtt…"

Then a thought occurred to her "But only, the Headmaster knows about it" She pointed out

Jack rubbed his chin "Well, maybe the school has somewhat kind of connection between the school and the headmaster himself"

"Maybe or maybe not but it's still a hunch"

"Or maybe the ghosts report to him!" jack said suddenly "Ghosts can be invisible or translucent so maybe they report to him!"

"Or…Maybe there are invisible speakers placed around the School!" she chirped

"Or…maybe the headmaster has a crystal ball so that he can see what the students are up to!" he replied happily

"OR maybe animals help him record the student's actions and conversations!"

"or maybe the headmaster has a very keen hearing and he could hear from miles and miles!"

"Or maybe he sneaked up in the hospital wing and eavesdropped!" she gasped

"Or maybe he has this kind of clothing that can blend in the walls" he shifted his eyes

"Or maybe he can turn into a teeny tiny man so he could go unnoticed!"

"Maybe he has this can thingy that kids use in order to hear each other from a distance!"

"Maybe he's physic!"

"Or he could do telepathy"

"Or maybe he disguised himself as a bed in the hospital wing"

"Or he turned himself as a chameleon as listened to us!"

"Or he made furniture tell it"

"Or the walls"

"Maybe Walls have ears"

"Same as ceilings" he looked up at the ceiling

"Maybe he asked the ground" she bent her knees and touched the ground

"Or he asked the flowers about it!"

"or the vase!"

"Definitely the vase"

"Most likely the vase!"

"Or the blankets and pillows"

"The medicines and lamps"

"Anything else?"

"Can he turn himself into blankets...?"

And so it continued. Letting their imagination run wild as they head for class…

°•. .•° °•..•° °•. .•° °•..•°

'_**Boil cure potion ingredients:**_

_**Dried nettles **_

_**Crushed snake fangs**_

_**Stewed horned slugs **_

_**Porcupine quills'**_

Hiccup checked his ingredients in his satchel as he looked over his potions book "There's something missing…" He placed his book down and looked over to his satchel "Oh gods, my porcupine quills!" He scavenged deeper into his satchel Just to be sure "They're missing!" He looked around at the library "It could be anywhere!" he said as he dramatically spread his arms "with is size…" _Arrgh!_

He snatched his book and crawled into the library floor. _It couldn't have gone far! _He mused. He looked under his table and continued to crawl around, looking for the lost ingredient. He peered under bookstands and such which caused him to received odd looks at the students as he passed. He didn't mind them, he was used to it. He crawled so more and found them beside a chair. Without thinking about the occupant of the said chair, he rushed over and snatched up the quills "Aha! There you are ya little bugger!" he said to himself with a grin as he placed it inside his satchel.

"Erm…hiccup?" The occupant of the said chair looked at him

He glanced up and saw Merida. He widened his eyes "Um...Sorry" he said sheepishly as he stood and dusted the dirt off of him

"What ar' ye doing?" she said as she looked at him up and down

"Um…finding a fallen ingredient which was just found"

"What ar' those 'ingredients' fer?" she asked him

"Hmn? Oh yeah, potions. Professor Slughorn said to prepare ingredients for the…" He opened his satchel with his free hand and retrieved a crumpled piece of parchment "…Cure for boils" He read "Which we'll do later"

"Och, right. Mine's in tha' common room" she tapped her chin "ay'll get it later"

She looked at the book which she has been reading till' hiccup came "Och…this is not it" she slammed the book shut and stood up as she went to a nearby bookshelf

He looked at her questionly "What are you-"

"Stay" she said as she went deeper into the shelves

"-Reading…"he sighed and looked at the cover of the book she left. It read: **Fantastic beasts and where to find them**. _What would Merida want to do with-?_

"Hiccup! Look!" the scot interrupted his thoughts as she bought a heavy, old, and dusty book on the table

Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew what this book is: **The book of Dragons**.

"Aye wonder wha' this book is about" the scot wondered as she dusted the cover

"Probably something you shouldn't read" he said as he continued to look at the book. _I thought we only have one copy back at Berk_

Merida laughed at him "Och, dun' be silly ye wee lass" then filliped the book open before Hiccup could stop her "Whoa! Whit' kin of a mark is this?" she looked at the emblem shown at the first page

Hiccup's eyes widened more when the Berk Crest was shown into the page Merida is looking. He shifted his gaze from the book and unto his satchel and flipped it so it's opposite side was shown

"Wow! Dragons!" She happily flipped each of the pages "many kinds of dragons! Which I canne' understand since it's writing in runic!" She exclaimed

Hiccup sighed in relief. But it didn't last long

"But aye bet there's a book 'ere about a translator to it or something…about this emblem thingy" she gestured to the imprinted crest. She grabbed the book and went off to another section. Hiccup sighed and placed the his book in his satchel and flipped it over again to hide the crest and went after the scot. After finding he found her deep unto the library he tried to talk her out of it

"Merida, I still think that you shouldn't read that _or _find anything about the _'emblem'_ you're talking about" He pleaded

"Aha! Here it is!" Merida exclaimed, completely ignoring her friend's pleas as she grabbed yet another dusty book off the shelf and dumped it on Hiccup's arms

"Thanks fer volunteering ta help, hic"

"Ach" hiccup struggled with the book "this thing is really heavy!"

"What do ye expect? Light as feather?" she said sarcastically

He decided to try again "Mer, I still _still _think that you shouldn't read that" He looked at the book on her hands "Along with this" he looked at the Runic translator book

Merida had enough "Why are ye so against me!" she cried silently

The Viking wasn't expecting her kinda-silent-outburst "I-I'm not against you"

"Then why do ya want me to _not _read it?" she continued

_Oh, gods "_Because...Bec-Because…um…" He struggled with his words. _Find a good reason, find a good reason_. He chanted through his head

"Well! Wha' then!"

"B-Because…it's…" He thought of the first thing that popped through his mind "…not a-allowed?" _wow. That is dumb_

"Not allowed? How do ye know tha' it's not allowed?" she glared at him

_Think; think_ "Judging from the cover…I think?" _Stupid, stupid_

"Before ye go into conclusions, we'll have ta find out fer ourselves shall we?" she said as she turned her heel and walked towards the counter

He sighed in defeat as he followed her. _That's it, I'm doomed_


End file.
